Snowy Hearts
by blackkyu
Summary: Years after the events of Phantom Planet a whole new type of winter is entering town, Jack Frost, and, unfortunately, the troublemaker is dragging something rather sinister to the poor residents of Amity Park. Can Danny figure out what it is before it's too later? Or will he be blinded by the fun loving Jack? Eventually Danny/Jack. Slight Crack.
1. Chapter 1

_**Warning: I own naughta. And Jack will appear in the second chapter. **_

_**Parings: Eventually Danny/Jack**_

_**Time-Line: After Phantom Planet and after the Movie**_

_**Chapter One: The Famous Work on Christmas?! **_

It was just another normal day…at least, as normal as it could get for Danny, A.K.A. Danny Phantom, worlds hero, ambassador of the Human/Ghost Alliance and ex-lover of the (currently) richest girl on earth, Sam Manson, and best friend to the Amity Parks new mayor, Tucker Foley.

In other words, the twenty-five year olds day was full of long talks, annoying paper work, wishes for some destructive ghost to finally rear its ugly head so he can just tear the blasted things to shreds…

Damn it! Why on earth was everything so F*ing boring lately!

All Danny wanted was a way to blow off some steam, after everything he's done for the world, he didn't think it was that much to ask, but, apparently, the gods hated him.

Ah, almost died in a lab accident? Here's some ghost powers, have fun mastering them!

Almost die on an everyday basses protecting those you love? Let's make you the most hated person in the city.

Saved the world from a meteor? Let's give you paper work and take away your freedom.

Finally dating the girl of your dreams? Let's mess it up by making you realize you only see her as a sister, you damn incester you.

With a drawn out sigh Danny looked up from his paperwork and out the window, his ghost half practically humming in anticipation, wishing, _begging_, to be able to fly outside in the cold, cold snow.

Of course, this is where his secretary (guess who) Paulina walked in with a sigh of her own. "Danny,"—after all these years, and after she got over her hero worship, Paulina became something of a close friend, a partner in the burden of being forced into a cage—"The Counsel is requesting your presence for the meeting tomorrow at three p.m."

Ah, yes, the counsel, the counsel, however could you ever forget those bastards…but, wait tomorrow was—"But it's Christmas!" the half-ghost shouted in denial, jumping to his feet with eyes wide, for Christmas, with its truce, had become his most beloved holiday.

"It is indeed," Paulina remarked without a trace of sympathy, "and we've all still got work to do."

Sitting down with a groan—it never paid to fight with his secretary—Danny roughly picked up his pen and began to work on his boring, boring, boring, boring, boring, boring, paperwork once more.

Did he mention that it was boring?

The girl, upon delivering her message, quickly plopped something onto a random chair (most likely more paperwork), and began to walk out of the room. But before closing the door she smiled and with a flick of her hair delivered a message worth over a thousand Christmas', "Merry Christmas Phantom, you have the rest of the day off."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warning: I own naughta**_

_**A/N: Tell me how you like it. I'm aware that the characters are a little OC but Danny's much older, so I declare freedom there, as for Jack, well you'll see. Anyhow, I'll continue this if you strange strange people are willing to read it. But please, please, please, tell me of any mistakes or points-of-hating-it. **_

_**Chapter Two: Pigeons and Snow Balls**_

Recap: "Merry Christmas Phantom, you have the rest of the day off."

To say he was happy would have been an understatement. As soon as he had heard those beautiful, magnificent words pass through Paulina's lips Danny was out the window like a shot. Or a jet or maybe a ghost…alright, so the last one was lame, but you get the idea.

Nonetheless, he had happily spent the next several hours racing across the sky, making sure to stay up far too high for airplanes, U.F.O.s, ghosts, birds, etcetera…

Alas, sitting around all day, no matter how comfy the chair, could only lead to one dreaded thing…

"Urgh," Danny cried while plopping down on a bench in some abandoned park, "I am so out of shape!"

"What are you supposed to be then, a cat?"

"No, I'm a half-ghost—a humanoid ghost—so absolutely no part of me can be cat like."

"…Not even your hair?" the wind rustled and swept the young man's hair up into the form or cat ears…not that he seemed to notice.

"Nope."

"Sooo…what do you mean?" snow began to fall as a presence, like ice-cold wind, settled itself to Danny's left.

"The phrase means…eck!" Danny shot his fist into the air, almost causing the presence to fall right off the bench, "it's means I'm out of shape! There's no way I can defeat bad guys like this!"

"Bad guys?"

"What if the blasted Fruit Loop where to find a way to return from outer space—"

"Highly unlikely."

"—or the tyrannical ghost king where to find his way back out into the world, or—"

"Now you're being just plain ridiculous."

"—what if all the animal ghosts where to band together to form ultra-mega something-or-other, and they allied themselves with my mother's cooking—"

"I have no idea what it is you're talking about, but please, do continue

"AAARRGGHH! There's no way I can save the world if I'm not even in the proper shape to take down the box ghost!"

The presence stayed silent for a while, appearing to stare at the crazed one in utter amusement and disbelief, "could you even take on a butterfly, lost pigeon?"

"…" Danny had no way to reply.

And thus the presence kept with its curious stares.

"Well, at least I'm not some snow ball."

Looking down the presence chuckled; it would indeed look like the young man had been talking to a snow ball this whole time.

"So who are you sno—" the great hero never got to finish his sentence as the ball smacked him in the face, sending him flying backward into a snow bank.

With a glare Danny blindly smacked the snow away; ready to rebuke and even hammer the one who'd dare trick him on his day off. But the laughter, kind, gentle, childish, old, sad, and so very, very warm—despite the chilly temperature that the presence seemed to leak like a broken faucet—caught him by surprise.

And the more Danny stared, the more he could swear he saw the figure of a teenager.

"The names Jack Frost."

And the image was gone, replaced with nothing more than a space of cold, cold, air. Not that it could bother Danny, after all, his core was made of ice-and he'd definitely seen weirder.

"Danny, Danny Fenton-Phantom."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I own naughta.**_

_**A/N: Besides the fact that I just realized that's I've been using "warning" instead of "disclaimer" this whole time, I'm beyond grateful to you my dear readers, those who followed and faved sent me into a spiral of joyous tears. However, what truly got me kicking was unchartedfate's delightful review. ^^ I thank you all for reading and hope more reviews come my way, after all, these chapters can't be all good (or bad, considering you're proven love). **_

_**Chapter Three: The Snowball Returns, and Paulina couldn't care less…**_

It was Christmas, and instead of enjoying the sight of wondrous lights, the taste of rather questionable foods, the fun of wearing oddball outfits, and the joy of frolicking in the snow as passersby's question your sanity, Danny was sitting behind his desk, decked out in the same old boring black suit, drinking the same old boring coffee—not that he'd tell Paulina that, she'd shove her high-heels into his eye sockets for sure…and her shoes where ghost proof.

Alas, Danny was never one to go down without a fight, thus, if he was going to be annoyed, than he was going to do some annoying.

"Paulina." He called, almost too calmly, his pen—decked out in pictures of his ghost half—rested lightly against his lip.

"Yes." His secretary sighed, graceful fingers skillfully finishing off the report on the latest new species of ghosts—Kittymon.

"I think I'm going insane."

"You already are."

"No, I'm not! Or wasn't…or…Whatever!" Danny threw up his arms in exasperation as Paulina raised a thin eye brow.

"The thing is, yesterday I had a conversation with a snowball."

"A snowball?"

"Correct, and, strangely, I do so believe that the very same snowball is floating outside our window."

"…really…is it a ghost?"

"Nope, just a regular everyday snowball."

"That just happens to be floating seventy-five floors above the ground?"

"mmhhmm."

"…I've seen nothing." And with that Paulina swiftly walked out of the room, leaving Danny to stare blandly at the window as it flew open and the snowball entered his humble, previously warm and snuggly, office (just because Danny isn't bothered by the cold doesn't mean he dislikes cozy temperatures).

"So, what may the great hero of the world, and the best halfa in existence do for you?"

The snowball, or, more precisely, the presence of ice cold wind, chuckled softly. "So pigeon's brains truly are as small as the Kangaroo said."

"Well at least I have a brain," Danny snorted, "you fricken snowball."

"ah," the presence laughed as he floated across the room, certain objects within his wake frosting over with beautiful swirling patterns of shimmering white-blue (a color that brought to mind the several arguments with Sam over the color of certain objects, "I swear, its Ivory!", "No, it's LavenderBlush!"), "But I'm no measly snowball, for, you see," a grin was heard, "I can summon up snow so deep and ice so thick, that they'd be begging you to go out and do something about it."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I own naughta, not even the puppies…**_

_**A/N: Thanks oh so much for your support everyone. Also, I'm referring to Jack simply as "snowball" or the "presence" for now because Danny still can't see him. When Danny can, however, Jack will finally be referred to as such. However, Susan Drakian, thanks big time for your review, coupled with the few people who faved and followed this story since chapter three I was eager to send this chapter out for your reading pleasure. If you look you'll see the first signs of attachment. **_

_**Chapter Four: Snow fight**_

Recap: "But I'm no measly snowball, for, you see," a grin was heard, "I can summon up snow so deep and ice so thick, that they'd be begging you to go out and do something about it."

Danny shouldn't have asked for the snowball to prove it. Then again, the halfa shouldn't do a great many things (like pants the president). So with a deep sigh he rolled up the sleeves of his coat (yes, even with his ice core the temperature of the day was beyond his handling), and let out another blast of green energy as he slowly chipped away at the ice coating the road; children on slays speeding past him with whoops of glee that he so very much wished to share.

The presence merely laughed.

"Come oooon Phantom!" a policeman cried—of course, Danny thought, the first people to complain are the ones who have special Fenton weaponry. "Can't you just phase the ice off the road or something?"

"Only if you want to smash the poor abandoned puppies …or wind up giving cause to a flood."

"Unless you're going to do something I suggest you stop talking!"

Even Danny wasn't so vulgar as to cuss in front of kids. So why, praytell, where the adults still giving him the evil eye? Ah, perhaps it has something to do with the fact that he was yelling upward, towards the presence, while the snowball lay innocently, mockingly, on the ground. With a glare and a huff Danny redirected his glowing eyes to the poor bystanders, "I swear, this is all the snowballs fault!" gloved fingers aimed at the little ball, "It's really a ghost…thing…of some sort!"

He tried to ignore the laughter that only he seemed to hear.

Questioningly, almost like the people of the city where doubting his sanity, the policeman and the others glanced around before a girl, giggling as if she was gifted with some secret that happened to be right under the adults noses, picked up the snowball and threw it.

Caught somewhere between being exasperated with the presences insistent desire to draw things in the ice and the battle that soon ensued, Danny lost track of who threw what and hit who. He was so lost in fact, that he hadn't even realized he had joined in the battle of snow (snow that, Danny inwardly noted, hadn't been there before), until it was time for the young girl to go back home.

"Good night Danny! Good night Jack!" The girl called as she ran towards her mother and out of sight.

Ah, kids, their obvious lack of understanding the power system of adults never ceased to amaze and delight him more…

"Wait…Jack?"

"…don't tell me you've already forgotten…" the presence all but whined as it floated somewhere to his left.

"…how did she know my snowball was named Jack…" Danny continued undeterred.

"Better yet," the presence moved to Danny's side, a fluttering of snow-white hair appearing for a mere second in the corner of his eye, "how could you think the snowball that I hit you with yesterday is the same as today?"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I own naughta**_

_**A/N: RedHerring1412, you are correct, and I'm going to play it up for a while, because a clueless Danny is fun to mess with. To Susan Drakian, I'm glad that Danny's little "nickname" for Jack grants you a smile, I'm planning on keeping it throughout the whole story. If you have other ideas, feel free to state them. **_

_**Chapter Five: The difference in snowballs?**_

Now, Danny was oblivious to a great many things, like Sam still loving him (even though she still sent him thousands of e-mails centered around different ways to kill ghosts), or the fact that he wasn't aging anymore (even though he spent hours making sure he looked suave enough to convince the world that he knew what the fuck he was doing)—he'd stopped at twenty.

However, even to someone as clueless as he, the sudden disappearance of all ice that had previously coated the roads, coupled with the sudden appearance of wondrous ice statues and snow forts, along with giant snow bunny's, penguins, and creatures in general, along the sides of said roads, was just plain weird.

But true to clueless form, the first comment was to the snowball floating besides him in his room, "Well, that's odd, I wonder what group of people decided to do this."

"No clue," the presence—no, snowball, Danny inwardly barked, still annoyed at his previous mistake—laughed, "but they must be pretty damn amazing to do all this in a matter of twenty minutes."

Had it really only been that long since the joyous game outside?

Nonetheless, Danny shook his head, "this still doesn't change the fact that if you don't quit following me I'm going to raise the temperature of this house to such a—"

"But then you'd have to leave too."

"People are starting to think I'm insane!"

"You already were."

"I don't want to hear that from a freakin mindless snowball!"

"…déjà vu…"

"No, last time we were discussing brains."

"…like zombies?"

"Ye…wait, No!"

"Do you like that word?"

"What wor-", sudden realization hit, and, as it didn't hit often, Danny felt a headache budding, "No."

"Then is this snowball different from the last one?"

"Wha?" Squinting through the fingers that massaged his temple Danny glared at the floating ball, "No."

"Wrong."

"What, do you change outfits or something? What's the difference, the degree of whiteness?"

A sigh was heard, "I'm not really a snowball you know."

"Yeah, you kind of are."

The presence appeared to be annoyed by their current topic of discussion for he reversed it.

"The first snowball you saw was the size of a golf ball and riddled with bumps."

"…and? Who pays attention to the exact figure of a snowball anyway? Besides, the only time I got to touch it…you…was when you…it…" man this was getting complicated, and was it just him, or did he see a wavering image of crossed arms? "were smashed against my face."

"The second," the presence—snowball, snowball!—continued undeterred, "was perfect."

"For what? Knocking people out?" Danny quipped, thinking of his own ice attack.

"…that can be arranged."

Ah, the glare he felt then could surpass Vlad's any day, and make every single wife on the planet proud…he really shouldn't be thinking like that about a snowball.

"Besides, how can you not tell the difference between a small snowball with a diameter of 1.680in and a snowball of 7.5 inches?"

It was getting worse, now he could see a figure perched atop a stick, waving its—his, Danny's mind treacherously called—arms about wildly.

"And this one," the washed out figure held out the snowball, pale, thin, fingers curled around the small form, "doesn't even look like a snowball! It's an egg!"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I own naughta**_

_**A/N: Dear Susan Drakian, I'm glad the snowball egg made you laugh. It was a spur of the moment thing. So I wasn't really sure about it. To Twisted Skys, thanks a bunch for calling this story adorable, and I'm glad you like my style. As for how Danny's going to react…I'm debating, but it'll be funny nonetheless. To unchartedfate, yes, Danny is very, very close to finally seeing Jack, but, remember, his image is still washed out, unclear. We can't get ahead of ourselves. **_

_**Chapter six: K.O.!**_

Recap: "And this one," the washed out figure held out the snowball, pale, thin fingers curled around the small form, "doesn't even look like a snowball! It's an egg!"

Before Danny could even retort, a comment that was certain to involve something about his mother's cooking and how eggs could never be that…clean—they always radiated green, didn't they?—Paulina burst into the room, almost breaking down his apartment door (yes, he lived in an apartment, just because he happened to be one of the richest people on the planet doesn't mean he was going to waste it one a home…no, video games where far more important).

"Fenton—" Oh no, what did he do now? "We have trouble."

The presence—boy—chuckled as he—it!—balanced on what appeared to be a staff…almost like a shepherds.

"Do you herd sheep?" Danny mindlessly asked, barely noticing how the presence—boy!—almost fell, and dully noting how Paulina had somehow forgot to put her eyeliner on as she dragged him to his bathroom. "Enough sleep talk." She almost growled—almost, because she was far to refined to even so much a burp…tell her otherwise…let's just say you can expect never to wake up. "Get dressed."

"But Paula!" Danny whined, "I'm comfortable!"

"Comfortable enough to stand in front of the whole counsel in Spider-man pajamas?"

"eehh…"

The snowball—ah, a good even ground—burst into laughter, the staff clutched to a clothed chest as he—it! It Damn it!—rolled on the floor.

But Paulina never noticed.

"Stop ogling the out-of-date Easter egg"—the presence froze—"and start changing." She slammed the door closed right as Danny saw the snowball flying towards her head.

He didn't really need to look, however, to know the outcome. The sound of Paulina's body hitting the floor was clear enough (apparently those snowballs really could knock someone out). So, he changed in silence…well, almost, but he pretended he'd never heard the sound of a body being dragged across the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own naughta**

**A/N: Dear ****RedHerring1412, of course Jack was shocked, he almost fell off his staff remember? As for the crime scene bit…now that I think about it…it kind of does. To Susan Drakian, thanks! Although I highly doubt I'd make it as a comedian…maybe as a comedy writer? Beyond that, I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, I began writing it right after I posted the last one, so I think it came out a little rushed. As for Jack's reaction...well…it was either I had him kiss Danny or he socked him in the face, I figured we'd all enjoy the former more. Although I was highly tempted to go with the second, maybe I'll have him do that later…What do you all think? **

**Chapter six: What lies behind the snow?**

"I thought you killed her." Danny calmly sated as he walked out of his bathroom, ducky tie firmly in place.

"Of course not!" the…boy…Danny grudgingly gave in, waved his arms, staff firmly on his lap as he sat on the Jack Fenton checkered blanket (don't ask why Danny didn't get rid of the old thing-It has absolutely nothing to do with his father's puppy eyes, nothing! Please, by the gods, don't let Sam or Tuck fool you!).

Still, Danny thought, completely ignoring the groaning Paulina as she moved about on his bed, "I never thought I was this insane."

The boy's face (did Danny ever mention how much he loved blue eyes?...then again, considering that he has blue eyes himself, that might have sounded a bit narcissistic…speaking of, didn't the boy—Jack—look rather similar to his ghost half?) was priceless…if a little sad.

"You think you're insane." Was it just him, or was the room beginning to freeze over? Nah…it must be the weather, rather finicky as of late, it really should just make up its mind.

"You said so yourself in chapter—"

"I don't care what chapter! And, in all honesty, I have no idea what it is you're talking about!" Ah, there went the window, well; it looked pretty, with all those sparkling lights…

"How can you not know what a chapter is? Well, if you really want me to explain—"

And there went the chair, man, that was a Tuck Chair first edition! Equipped with TV, soda machine, popcorn maker, and heater, it was the ultimate relaxation device…alright, so the fact that they have a nasty tendency to use mind control made them illegal, but, hey, it was free!

"What do I have to do to prove to you that I'm real?!"

"Maybe stop freezing Paulina…wait, if I'm really insane, that means I'm unconsciously doing this, so if I concentrate enough-Mph!"

It was the best kiss of his life…or half-life. Ah, screw the details! The feeling of those ice cold lips against his was amazing; the snowy hair beneath his fingers sent his hands into a humming paradise, and, really, what the hell was he doing?!

"Think I'm a fabrication of your messed up mind now?" The Winter Spirit chuckled against him, bright eyes staring up into Danny's far too wide ones.

Unfortunately, Danny was incapable of replying, his brain had shut down.

"Hey! Pigeon! Are you okay?"

Had he really just kissed a sixteen year old?!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own naughta**

**A/N: Thank you so very much for your kind review kat, for a while there I thought chapter seven scared off most of my readers…it didn't did it? I mean, if something's wrong, feel free to flame all you like. I'd prefer that over the silence, it scares me—just be careful, otherwise you might accidentally kill Jack. Anyway, thank you as well my newly added followers! I know it's rather demanding, but I've always refrained from typing up new chapters until I got at least one review, but you followers certainly help. **

**Chapter eight: Now isn't the time to sleep!**

Danny, although smart, skilled, powerful, and, undoubtedly (oh how he loved to brag about it) handsome, was also clueless, and, sadly, rather forgetful. Take right now for instance. Barely awake on his bed, unable to remember how or why it was he passed out. Let alone whose voices where penetrating his skull and causing him to dig his face further in to his feather soft and oh so cold pillows…wait…cold? Hadn't Tuck installed a heater into his bed? (Yeah, the ambassador of the Ghost/Human alliance was rather spoiled.)

"He has to be awake by now." Growled out a rather feminine voice, although, for reasons that Danny's groggy mind could not recall, he felt a sliver of fear; Paulina—his finally remembered—was even worse than the Ghost King when she got mad, however, beyond the slight dancing of pillow case ghosts and scissors (ghost proof), along with barbed wire (also ghost proof), and a really, really big fire, he couldn't understand why.

"…what I want to know is why he passed out in the first place, kissing me can't be that bad."

Ah, and there was another voice he remembered but couldn't quite place, snowball? Weird ice-cold-wind creature? Boy?...Jack? Ah, that's right, the snowballs name was Jack…but the snowball wasn't really a snowball, but a beautiful frail looking boy—who happened to look allot like his ghost half…only carrying a staff that looked like it belonged to a shepherd….seriously, why did he have that? And why was he barefoot? And how did he get such cool designs of his clothes? Could he do the same for Danny's clothes, pretty, pretty please?

But the kissing part…that, that Danny couldn't recall…or maybe he didn't want too…

"He better wake up sometime soon or else I'm dragging him to the counsel."

He seriously wouldn't put it past her…Paulina has done far worse in the past…was she really his biggest fan?

A sigh escaped pale lips that tasted like…alright, stop thinking! Stop thinking!

"Why does he need to go to this counsel anyway? What's this trouble you've been talking about?" Not that it really mattered, the only one who could hear Jack—let alone see him—was the oblivious one trying (and failing, if the mysterious frost bunny that appeared before his eyes was any indication) to appear asleep.

Anyway, what was the bunny doing? It looked evil—like it was about to poke his eyes out—see-through blue eyes of crystalline ice staring deep into his soul, ears drawn back, whiskers (how on earth could they be so thin yet so solid?) twitching. Damn it! The thing read his mind!

"Ack!" Danny cried, covering his wounded eyes as he rolled around, the bunny disappearing from sight just a second before Paulina turned and yelled, "Strange ghosts are attacking Amity Park!"

A second later Danny had captured both Jack and Paulina (who raised an elegant eyebrow at what appeared to be empty space) and sent them flying through his window (quickly defrosted by the stunned spirit), into the darkening sky above.

"Where, why, how many?"

Only Jack could get away with laughing in the presence of such a tense atmosphere.

And, really, who could blame him? Danny's ghost half was still in spider-man pajamas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own naughta**

**A/N: Dear kat, thanks a ton for laughing at the pajamas. And thank you Vampire Kurama for your support…as for whether or not other Guardians and people from Danny Phantom are going to be involved…read and find out.**

**Chapter 9: The awaited meeting**

Danny shouldn't have been surprised. Really, he shouldn't, and he wasn't. He was simply annoyed…and maybe a little angry…and frustrated…and perhaps a little constipated as well, but no one needed to know that.

Why was he annoyed? Well, for one, Paulina had somehow managed to drag him to the counsel (while he was flying nonetheless!), secondly, everyone was here (yes, even Skulker), thirdly, he had forgotten to change out of his pajamas (although he had mastered transferring his clothes from human form to ghost, he still messed up sometimes…well, at least he didn't wind up nude again).

Now, the reason for his constipation…the Lunch Lady. That's all you will ever need to know.

Alas, that also lead to Danny's final reason to be annoyed—Jack.

For the boy had—upon finding out that only Danny and Youngblood could see him (juts his luck that the two of them would get along so well)—taken a liking to floating around and playing pranks, freezing a chair here, forming a mouse there, blowing into someone's ear—that one ticked him off, not that Danny was jealous or anything, of course not, but that was Desiree's ear for cryin out loud! (ah, but imagine that blush on Jack's face…Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!).

What did Jack's pranks have to do with the Lunch Lady and Danny's constipation? That is a very good question…

"Well," Danny spat, ready to freeze everyone's mouths shut, "if your all done having fun—" a pointed look at Jack and Young Blood, "can someone please explain to me why it is we're all sitting around here drinking tea—" Desiree quickly hide her set behind her back, "and eating potato chips—" it was Tuckers turn to hide his treats in shame, "while Amity Park is in danger?!"

"Ah," Frostbite coughed as Valerie nervously moved about in the seat next to him, "you see, the thing is…"

"We can't even touch them." Finished Queen Dora, head held high and serious…she would have looked more Queenly, however, if she wasn't perched atop a chair, holding her skirts, and cowering away from the frost mouse sitting cutely before her.

Jack's laughter was wholly ignored.

"What do you mean you can't touch them?"

"Exactly that," cut in Sam as she flipped her long black locks out of her face, "all of our attacks go straight through them. We've tried everything, regular weapons, Fenton weapons, ghost weapons, but nothing works."

"What and who are they?

"Well…" Dora began but couldn't finish, for the mouse had managed to scamper its way up her dress you see, and there it sat, perched on her chest, noes twitching. "Oh my god! Get this vermin off!"

And there she went, through the wall; screaming all the way.

None could help the laughter that followed.

How on earth had the world managed to survive with a counsel like this?


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own naughta**

**A/N: Kat, thanks for getting addicted to my story…eh, that sounds weird. Alas, I'm still very grateful for your addiction. I hope you enjoy the movie to the fullest whenever you see it. Golden feathers Edward, I'm glad that although you find this story confusing you're still willing to read it. Admit ably, I'm just letting the characters go wild, so that might be the cause of the confusion. Dear HikaruWinter, man was I surprised to find so many reviews. And all from the same person no less! Each one made me laugh hysterically, thanks for your support. As for Jack's age…we all know he's much older then he appears, but Danny's doesn't know that.**

**Chapter ten: Realization strikes again, this time with a pun. **

Three hours, thirty minutes, and twenty nine seconds later (how Jack managed to keep track of time without a watch was beyond him), the meeting commenced as per usual; in summary this meant: "Danny, we have no idea what the fucks going on, you go figure it out."

So off he went.

He would have loved to call it an elegant exit, but Young Blood had simply refused to let go of Jack's arm. Sure, people may have thought that the two of them where insane, fighting over empty space like that, but they'd never understand. No one, and he meant no one, was allowed to hold Jack that close besides him!

Eh…because they're friends! That's right! And if someone else where to do it they'd freeze to death! Sure, ghosts where already kind of dead, and ordinarily wouldn't care, but Jack wasn't ordinary. How he wasn't (besides the whole select few can see/touch him, and he can create ice and snow on a whim, along with cute little frost creatures), was beyond Danny's current scoop of understanding and caring. All that mattered was that Jack was there…and that Danny really wasn't hallucinating about cute teenage boys with the most kissable lips…

"So…"called Jack rather boredly, "where are we headed?"

"Amity Park." was the curt reply.

Don't think about how his hair blows seductively in the wind…

"To do…?"

"Where you paying even the slightest bit of attention?"

Oh, Danny would have been exasperated beyond belief at this point—the boy was worse than Young Blood! (why it was the young pirate was allowed onto the counsel was beyond him…perhaps he'd been sleeping while the vote was being cast? Wouldn't be the first time…)—but the look in those beautiful blue eyes was astonishingly beautiful. Liked an iced lake they stared into his soul, their strange dark depths hiding something…

Realization froze Danny to the core, halting his flight and sending Jack scrambling for balance.

Jack knew, he knew what was going on.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own naughta**

**A/N: Dear Guest, although you only commented on chapter four, I'm sure you've gotten this far by now…it isn't that far of a distance…at least, it shouldn't be *cough* anyway, I suppose I can see how'd you come up with "beard", I've had such incidents happen to me as well…like when I was reading a label for a type of candy and accidentally called them "stripping straws" when they were actually "steering straws." Kat, you'll find you're answer in this chapter…obviously. HikaruWinter, I hope this count's. **

**As a side note, today I got the Rise of the Guardians game! Sure, the graphics leave something to be desired, but all things considered, it's pretty well done for being made so quickly. I also apologize to everyone who's been looking forward to some Danny/Jack action, but it's always annoyed me when relationships move that fast. The two of them are getting there, as shown in this chapter, but they aren't quite there yet. **

**Chapter Eleven: Of interruptions and semi-doubts**

Recap: Jack knew, he knew what was going on.

He hadn't meant to kiss him, really he hadn't. But everyone had their breaking point. And, as per usual, Danny's just happened to be the strangest of them all. A phrase, a passing of words, a movement of ever soft delicious lips…

"So you'll notice that, but you won't even acknowledge the fact that I'm real?"

Perhaps it was due to the wish to prove the boy wrong, to declare with all his might that Danny truly did (now, of course, after Young Blood had proven to be useful for once) believe his existence. And, truthfully, it should have already been kind of obvious that he did…he could see Jack after all. But the Winter Spirit wasn't going to tell him that yet—after all, why vanquish the mysterious air around him when he knew it would drive the Ambassador insane?

Oh, yes, Jack knew what was going on alright. He knew the who, what, and why, but for reasons that Danny could not fathom, he was distracting the only person who could halt it...whatever it was. Yet this didn't bother the hero, not really, Jack had to have a good reason, right? And no one who could play with children and act so childish would allow anything terrible to happen…right?

All outward and confusing thinking aside, Danny didn't particularly give a damn that it looked like he was making out with thin air as he floated above some random city which he didn't care to name. Alas, he did care enough about Amity Park to dully note that deviating this far from his role as hero was going to cost the town greatly…but the feel of snow soft hair, the taste of ice-cold flesh, and the light pants of the boy in his arms was far more important.

Moving lips to nibble on a sensitive ear Danny whispered, "shall we take this somewhere else?"

"Like…where?" Jack gasped as Danny's hands roamed across the flesh of his belly, "and why on earth are you suddenly making out with me anyway?"

"You started it."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"How could I have started it? All I did was ask a question!"

"You kissed me first!"

"…" chilling blue eyes widened in surprise as now blue lips (his body worked in reverse Danny supposed) hung open before quickly forming a twinkling smirk, "So you've been thinking about having sex with a boy whom you just meet…after you passed out because he kissed you?"

Scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment he pulled away, head hung low enough for his dark hair to cover his eyes, "I guess so."

A laugh like falling snow resounded in the air (did he really have to resemble snow so much? There were over thousands of words in the English language and the only ones that could fit this beautiful boy were snow, and wind, and fun, and childish, and ice, this constant repetition was ticking him off!...Or maybe it had something to do with Danny's lack of knowledge in that department…). "You're so strange!"

"Pot calling kettle…"

But before the smirking boy could retort a voice, ever so demanding and annoying, broke in, "Phantom, stop going insane and get your ass down here!"

It was Kitty.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own naughta**

**A/N: Wow, this is the first time I haven't received any reviews for a chapter…either that's because it's the weekend, or the last chapter was viewed as crappy…I'm losing you people aren't I? Ah, well, I'll continue until the end…which is drawing near, but, seriously, if you're starting to hate it, please tell me, that way I can make it better. **

**Chapter twelve: Friends…wait, friends with who?!**

Recap: It was Kitty.

Now, Danny would have loved to say that, like the gentlemen he was (pleas ignore all inner eye rolling of subconscious personas who happen to go by the names of Jazz, Sam, and Paulina), he had let go of the beauty in his arms and flown down with grace to speak, in a manner most charming (now please ignore any and all gaging), with the young lady—lady? More like nuisance! How dare she interrupt his make out with the most wondrous thin air he had ever the grace of seeing!—bellow.

Alas, this was not to be the case.

No, Danny did not run her through with his majestic ice sword, and, no, Jack did not turn her into a popsicle. They would have loved to, really, they would have, they had even been debating as to the order of the execution—popsicle first, then shishkabob?—but some strange…thing…did the job for them.

Well, not in the way they wished, but the sight of the nuisance running around screaming was good enough.

"I thought I told him not to go this far." Jack all but whined as he hovered, moving closer to the…thing…horsey? Shadow creature?

"Told who?" Danny replied cautiously, blue eyes watching nervously as the boy petted the…horse.

"Pitch," was the answer without so much as a glance, "It's necessary for people to have nightmares…it's simply the way the world works. Good things happen, and so do bad things."

"But without the bad-," Danny whispered, moving to his…boyfriends? Snowballs?...side.

"The good can never be appreciated. Besides," Jack smirked, still petting the horse as it neighed, its brethren roaming about the streets, "it would just get so very, very boring."

"Agreed."

There was no hesitation there, after all, ever since Vlad's last attempt to take over the world, no one had dared fight back against Phantom…all he had to do was paperwork. And listen to people complain about the schools having bullies—alright, so he took this issue to heart, but that didn't mean he enjoyed mothers complaining to him about how their children was being bullied because there teacher gave them a funny award…just like every other child in that very same class.

"I'm going to speak with Pitch."

Who was that again?

"The Boogeyman, King of Nightmares, and also my friend."

Friend? Wait, what?

"You're a friend of the King of Nightmares?! And He's attacking Amity Park!?"

And what the hell is this horsey critter of strange cuteness!?


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own naughta**

**A/N: Dear Susan Drakian, I apologize for my overly pushy behavior, I should have taken into consideration the fact that not all my readers can check their e-mails every single day. As for how each chapter is formatted, they are supposed to be like mini-moments, for I have no need to keep you entranced for long—I'll be posting the next day. **

**To Sathreal, I would have to agree, in fact, the only reason I began this was because I was saddened by the lack thereof. To SPskater411 yes, Danny has always been rather adorable…although I'm not sure how to take "adorkable." To kat, it's alright; I rushed, so I'm the one at fault. HikaruWinter, it's like the Heartless all over again. To Soaha, that was the point, thanks for informing me that it was unexpected though, otherwise I would have thought everyone had guessed. **

**Chapter thirteen: The deal**

Recap: And what the hell is this horsey critter of strange cuteness!?

"It's a Nightmare," responded Pitch, glowing golden eyes peering at the hybrid with the bare minimum of curiosity; causing Danny to almost see double as Sam appeared within his mind, sparkling amethyst eyes gliding over the dark figure of the King of Nightmares—'Now that's someone who knows how to dress' Sam whooped, leaving the hero rather disturbed, wondering, once again, if he'd gone insane, 'you've been insane!' the inner Sam (so disturbing! So disturbing!) laughed, 'why else would you have stopped making out with such a hotty?'- "Who is he Jack?"

"Danny," was the simple reply, cute lips drawn into a thin line, "I thought we agreed that you wouldn't go further than Amity Park."

Was it just him, or did the two appear to be perfect together? the black of the Nightmare King and the white of Jack (whatever he was), clashing yet melding together.

No, it wasn't due to the random spark of great fiery jealousy (that danced and laughed—looking startling allot like a chibi Dan killing thousands of chibi people) that Danny broke up their little chat. No, it was simply due to the fact that they—after flying for several minutes through ice cold air, Jack whooping in joy as he dived and dipped ahead of him, throwing snowballs and laughing whenever one hit their target—had gone immediately to Amity Park (Jack followed by the strangely cute horsey…eh…Nightmare) only to find the place over run by screams and cute little (and not so little—for some towered over even the Fenton house) Nightmares.

Amity Park was his home, damnit! And although he was refraining from hitting and kicking and screaming profanities as his favorite wall—the one with the cute little bunny picture on it-was covered in puke, he was only doing so because his…boyfriend—there, he said it! Now all he had to do was actually ask the snowy beauty out…-had somehow, for some reason, became friends with the one doing it…and had apparently made a deal with said person…shouldn't he be angry?

Ah, who gave a damn about any of that! Jack was his! And no random guy who looked like Severus Snape's brother was going to take him!

"Mind telling me exactly why you thought it would be such a great idea to attack Amity Park, home town of the hero Danny Phantom—me—creature of the greatest ghost hunting minds, and supplier of the world's most powerful weapons and tasty fudge?"

The two, in sync (oh how he wanted to kiss Jack right then!) blinked at him. Golden and ice-blue eyes staring into his own before glancing at each other and shrugging, almost as if debating on who should speak first.

In the end, it was Jack who answered, "I've already told you that the world has a need of nightmares, so what do you think would happen if the bringer of nightmares was to suddenly be sealed away?"

The blank stare, which sometimes deviated to other places on the boy's body, like his neck, or feet, was all Jack got in response.

Taking a deep breath, Jack continued, "the Sandman exists."

Although Danny would have liked to argue otherwise, with the Boogeyman himself standing before him…that was kind of hard to do.

"Sandy, the Sandman, gives people good dreams, but his power, like most other spirits—"

Spirits…weren't they those powerful and more complicated versions of ghosts that Clockwork once told him about?

"—comes from being believed in, so, should people stop having nightmares, they stop believing they can have otherwise, which then makes them believe that—"

"Good dreams are all that is," Danny finished with a whisper, "and soon they'll forget who it is they owe said good dreams to…"


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own naughta**

**A/N: Dear kat, yes, yes you do. But I'll try my best to keep it as non-spoilerish as possible (I've already probably failed). To HikaruWinter, glad you like the fudge. To Spskater411, I now understand…and thanks for enjoying. **

**Also, my dear, dear readers, if all goes as planned, this story will only have one to two chapters left. So keep strong, for the true Danny/Jack shall appear at last in the very last chapter (hopefully I don't fail—I'm not really good with sexual scenes).**

**Chapter fourteen: The exchange**

Recap: "Good dreams are all that is," Danny finished with a whisper, "and soon they'll forget who it is they owe said good dreams to…"

"Exactly," Pitch finally spoke, grey arms—seriously, grey? What was he supposed to resemble, a cloudy day?—crossed, "Sandy would vanish."

"And all dreams along with him…" the hero declared, eyes sparkling in realization, fist pumped into the air. Alas, another realization hit soon after (he was really getting good at this; they didn't hurt when they hit anymore). "But why Amity Park?"

And why would a guy who looks so fraken evil give a damn about the Sandman?

"Eh…" coughed Jack, eyes wandering around aimlessly, staff twirling between thin fingers, "it was at random?" he answered nervously.

"Random?"

"We kidnapped one of North's Elves, tied a dart to his head, and then spun around, throwing it at the glob with our eyes closed."

Did the Boogeyman seriously just say that?

And who the hell was North?

"Danny," Jack called, eyes silently beseeching him, begging him to listen (oh, he just wanted to have his way with the boy right then and there…), "In order for the children to believe in the existence of nightmares—and thus Pitch—he needs to gain enough power to actually send nightmares to everyone in the world. However, due to being beaten, he has little, so we need to cultivate that power within a small town, and then increase the radius."

"Then can't you do it somewhere else?" the hero sighed, blatantly ignoring the cries for help as the cute nightmares went about their work—seriously, Amity Park has had encounters with some of the most vicious and blood thirsty ghosts in the whole world (or Ghost Zone), and yet they feared cute horsys and adorable mice? The town's folk have been too spoiled as of late it seemed; let them learn their lesson. No one, and he meant no one, forgot what it was like to fight evil plant monsters that screamed tentacle rape on his watch!

"Shall we throw another elf?" the Boogeyman questioned; valiantly holding his ground against the snow beauties sudden glare, "this still doesn't answer why you moved on from Amity Park."

"I didn't move on," Pitch corrected, "I simply wasn't able to obtain enough fear here, so I had to send some of my Nightmares elsewhere."

Ah, so his people (oh yes, _his_ people, far as anyone in Amity Park was concerned, Danny was king) had backbones after all. Deciding to take pity on the sobbing masses, Danny proposed an ultimatum, "why don't you attack New York? Hell, you can even go for Washington."

The pair (oh, he hated using that phrase, Jack belonged to him damnit! Speaking of Jack…what was he?) stared, then blinked, and wound up laughing. "I like him." The Nightmare King commented, whipping his eyes, "I approve of the relationship, Jack Frost."

Ah, so Jack, his snowball, was Jack Frost….wait, what?! And what did Severus' brother mean when he said he approved? And why did Jack have to make it so dosh gone difficult _not_ to jump him right now? Seriously, that blush, blue and sweet, and totally taking Danny's mind elsewhere, was going to kill him!

"It appears the elf idea didn't work my friend." Pitch laughed, golden orbs shimmering in mirth that screamed of Jack's influence, as he dodged flying icicles. "I'll head to New York," the Boogeyman continued, his attention now on Danny, "so long as you promise to take care of Jack."

Oh, I'll be doing more than that, his mind screamed, but before Danny could utter a single word Pitch was doused in snow. And the dance of light and dark began.

Danny would have been jealous, and he was, slightly, but for now he was just grateful for the distraction. He needed to take care of something rather…ahem…personal.

And once the two friends are done frolicking in the snow, his inner Sam whispered teasingly, you can set about getting into Jack Frost's pants…

He really shouldn't be thinking about this, and he really shouldn't be having such desires for a boy (no, if Pitch was to be trusted—which Danny strangely felt was so, must be the whole Severus vibe—then Jack was way older than him by far) he had barely meet.

Yet, for reasons only Clockwork would ever know, he didn't really give a fuck.

Jack was his, he loved him…

By the gods, Danny was in love…

Oh man, did this mean he was suffering from love at first sight?

But Jack was a snowball then…so love at first sound?

Was that even possible?


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own naughta**

**A/N: Dear Vampire Kurama, thank you for your kind words. To SpSkater411, thank you, your review made me laugh my ass off. To kat, I am beyond touched that you would dedicate yourself to my story alone for this genre, alas, today is the last day of this stories growth, so you might wont' to either a. find someone else to read (there are tons of beautiful stories out for ROG) or b. read some more of my work…either way, I hope you all enjoy the end. For this is the end, and I think I'm going to cry *sniff* I never thought my baby would grow up so quickly! **

**Chapter fifteen: The end.  
**

Recap: And once the two friends are done frolicking in the snow, his inner Sam whispered teasingly, you can set about getting into Jack Frost's pants…

Inner Sam couldn't have been more right if she'd tried, not that she would, after all, everything that came out of her mouth was perfect just the way it was, yes folks, this included her barf. Although, how an inner voice (subconscious, Sam laughed) could barf was beyond him.

Any who, back on topic (or back onto, Sam snickered) Sam was right, as usual, about Danny quickly setting to work on—as she so eloquently put it—getting into Jack's pants. In fact, if the angry shouts of his peasants (oh, he so loved being King) and people in general (why bother discriminating them further, they were all his willing slaves), was any indication, he went about it a wee bit to swiftly. For, as soon as Pitch had straightened and declared that he would move on to terrorize New York (Washington, he said, was far to drool for his tastes) Danny had swooped down, captured the snowy beauty in his arms, savoring the surprised yelp, and flew off into the distance, completely and utterly forgetting about his duties as a hero and leaving his people confused, scared, disorganized, and letting loose terror incarnate on several innocents in another part of the world.

But, really, who gave a shit anyway? It's not like Pitch would kill anyone—if some did die, it would be by their own stupidity—and besides, Danny wasn't the only hero in the world (he was just _the_ hero), they could live without him for a day or, perhaps…a few weeks.

"Danny," Jack gasped, snowy locks falling into his eyes as his back arched against the bed, "are you really going to have sex with me looking like that?"

Ah, how lovely, those eyes sparkling with mischief even now.

Wait, looking like what?

"If I may be so bold," Jack laughed as he rose onto his elbows (oh yes, his mind screamed, do be bold you sexy little-), "I'd prefer it if you'd be in your human form this round."

Human form?

Wait! He was willing to go for another round? Oh hell yes!

"Anything for you my dear." Was the teasing reply as a set of glowing rings lit up the room.

Alas, what else the snow beauty was going to say was lost in a clash of lips, for Danny's human form, it appeared, had far less control over its urges then its counterpart…maybe it's the whole dead thing…

Nonetheless, the two flopped back in bed, Danny trailing kisses down a pale neck as Jack rubbed circles into his back.

The boy underneath him, it seemed, had an infuriating amount of self-control, for he let out no sounds as Danny kissed down his lithe form, all the way to his feet. One quick glance up warned Danny of the game he was playing, Jack's eyes still sparkling with humor, lips, bruised blue from Danny's aggressive assault, quirked into a smug grin, 'I'm winning', that all too beautiful face declared.

Ah, yes, if it was an endurance game Jack wanted, then Danny would have to try ten times harder, for he was already…well…hard.

With a growl the hero pounced on his prey, determined to win and have the beauty squirming underneath him.

Biting down on a light blue nipple, he licked and sucked, left hand handling the other. The boy let out one delightful gasp, sending shivers down the hero's spine, before he firmly sealed his lips, eyes fluttering closed for a mere second before they flew open with a laughing determination.

Soon it was Fenton himself who was under assault as chilly hands fluttered over his chest and icy lips nipped at his ears.

'Danny: 1, Jack:30' his inner Sam sung, causing a growl to bubble up in his throat.

Oh, if Jack wanted to use dirty tricks (how on earth is he using tricks? Sam laughed) then so be it, but so was he. The dangerous grin, full of teeth, and looking a little too much like Dan, made the Winter Spirit shiver in delightful fear.

The gasps that soon flew out into the room as Danny bite into Jack's throat turned into breathy moans, and that mischievous shimmer was soon hooded in pleasure.

It didn't take long from there to get the boy ready and on his stomach as Danny pushed inward (such little patience! Sam cried, why must you rush?!).

"Are you liking the show?" Danny growled absentmindedly as he felt Jack's muscles clench against him and heard the boy's light moan as he took him all in.

'Oh hell yes! Sam declared, but this is so poorly narrated and far too quick!'

"Oh, just shut up, it's not my fault the author sucks at this!"

'Yes it—'

"Danny," it was Jack's turn to growl, "are you going to fuck me or are you going to continue talking to imaginary voices?"

"Funny you should mention that," the hero laughed as he gave on quick thrust, hitting Jack's sweet spot and turning him into a moaning mess, "after all, not so long ago," another thrust, "you where one too!"

And this continued threw out the night, and into the next day.

"Wait!" Sam cried, quickly standing up, letting her chair tumble to the ground as she stared into her mystic ball, "you can't just end it there!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-

**A/N: Yes, I can. Anyway, besides the whole Final Fantasy Advent Children reference, I apologize for this all too crappy scene. I've never been good at writing about sexual intercourse, sure, I can do the whole make out thing, and even torture, but sex…it's just not in my domain, and, apparently, not in this stories either. And, yes, the "inner Sam" was actually the real one watching everything from her crystal ball. **


End file.
